Lola Jonze
Lola Jonze is a cheerful and bubbly student at Britannia High. She's often the butt of jokes due to her ditzy nature but she maintains positive relationships with her fellow students. She lives in a student house with Claudine and Lauren. Episode 1: Let's Dance! Lola introduces herself, claiming that she wants to be the dance equivalent of a super-model. She pauses to think then describes this position as a super-dancer. At the Open Mic night she performs the same dance she did for her audition for her place at Britannia High. The next day, when she finds out about the first show the class are performing, she is exited to see her family again despite it only being two days since she last saw them. She is also exited because she believes that her classmate's grandfather is Simon Cowell. When Jez expresses disbelief she corrects herself to say Godfather. Stefan picks Jez to be Lola's dance partner. Lola dances during the song Watch This Space. We next see Lola at her locker talking with Claudine about meeting Simon Cowell. She overhears her classmate talking on the phone to who she believes to be Simon Cowell and takes the phone out of his hand. She talks to him about The X Factor and other miscellaneous things such as his high-waisted trousers. Her classmate laughs at her as the man on the phone hangs up on her. Lola's shocked that he swore at her. Then the classmate reveals that his Godfather is Simon Callow, a Shakespearian actor, and not Simon Cowell, the X Factor judge. She's highly fashion conscious as shown by her pointing out that her mum is embarrassing her by wearing last season's Uggs before they go on stage. She and Jez dance at the front of the stage. Lola is concerned when Lauren has feinted and hugs her once she's finished speaking with Mr Nugent, then changes the subject to the show's after-party. Episode 2: Behind The Mask. Lola cheerfully compares the group dynamic as being similar to Mean Girls when Lauren and Claudine are discussing nominating themselves for First Year Representative. She joins in with the class singing the Family Guy opening. Afterwards she uses an expression of speech and when questioned by Jez says that she actually doesn't understand what it meant, thinking that cahonies are a type of Mexican food and not realising that it is a slang term for testicles. She plays the piano to accompany Lauren's singing while she's practising for her slot in the competition for First Year Representative. She leaves the sheet music on the piano downstairs unknowing that Claudine plans to sabotage Lauren's performance. During the performance, once she realises that the music she's playing isn't what they had agreed on, she is concerned but carries on playing. Afterwards she shows Lauren the music, confused as to why it's different to what they were practising, and quickly leaves the stage. She laughs as Claudine flounders on stage. She also sings backing vocals in Danny's I'm The Man. When the group go out for sushi she mistakenly thinks that Yellowtail is parrot, and she begin to ramble about her nan who had a pet parrot. She gets corrected by Jez. She doesn't realise that BB uses the term 'bird' as a colloquialism and begins talking about her nan again, this time saying that she also owned budgies and that she was 'mad for birds'. Jez asks her if she realises that she's speaking out loud, to which she looks confused, not knowing that she was mistaken.